Talk:...Baby One More Crime/@comment-30564209-20171011124632/@comment-24593235-20171011151432
Eli isn't allowed nice things. Yay you like the teaser, I recall it being difficult, but yeah when coming up with Season 3 ideas we decided we really wanted to do our own version of the Devious Maids cliffhanger but actually, like, see it through. Pretty sure Ben ruded it at the start even though he doesn't know how therapeutic this arc was supposed to be, but he also loved it by the end so, yunno, good. I assume everything else was white while the flowers had color? Ask Joe, he wrote it. But yeah, Joe and Joanna are engaged, yaaaaay! Brad died, and real Josh was shook. We basically set it up like Evelyn/Adrian with the paralysis, but nope Brad is dead. Really one of our proudest moments and I wanna dig something into your throat for looking at cast lists. I deleted everything for a reason, so why did you continue hunting for it? Ugh, fuck off, really. But moo Josh's S3 arc is my favorite, not just this episode, but his story this episode was, like, really special. Rena's now working for Silvia and that's just a pretty fun dynamic, really. Not exactly a focal point of his story, but they get some fun interactions throughout the season. Rena's writing a film, and if it's good then Mary will produce it. #CoupleGoals. Juanita has a massive illegal family. Also Selena left Silvia everything hehe. Also Silvia now has a husband. Meet Jason. He's a doctor. Kathryn is indeed marrying Eli, lol. That's a story we pick up next episode. Rochelle didn't lose her house, she lost everything. Aliza took it all, and that's that. Kicked Rochelle out on her dirt poor ass. What's she gonna do? Go to the police? Aliza will just spill the beans on everything else. Yeah. So she got a job as Ali's new maid because we wanted her to die in the Del Barrio basement. Also Ali usually has two employees, so that felt like a natural arrangement. Val's great, I love her. Excuse me, Joe's forces appearances more than me. And I don't even do that in OUaP, wtf? Leave our flashbacks alone, we wanted to explore more of Emilie and Nadia's time together because we didn't think 2.10 was enough. Sucks for you, I guess, but Ben loves it. Hey learn to like Nadia cos you're not doing yourself any favors by not liking her. Think Meghan has breast cancer, but shrug if we ever specify or not. Joanna wants a baby, and that's fun. Stay tuned. Good you like Ben and Ali more already. Also, hi, Ali's dad. And Cat5sparkles, the one and only child we ever bring into this show. God, I hate children. Rochelle is dead, dundundun. So yeah, that's why she's not main but still in eight episodes. Mer. Yay that you loved the episode. 3x02 has one of my favorite teasers of the show and one of my favorite scenes of the show. That's two separate scenes. Love both sooo much. You better too. Anyways, thanks for reading it means a lot. Love ya.